Irreplaceable: Naitlyn OneShots
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: The one and only: Nate and Caitlyn. Series of one-shots with the occasional two-shot : review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

AN: Hey guys! Here's a new series of one-shots for ya'll to start reading and reviewing (hopefully)! Hope ya enjoy! I don't own Still Feels Good by Rascal Flatts!

Naitlyn one-shots!

Still Feels Good

Ooo, Ooo, Ooo-come on,

Still feels good-oh,oh,oh

Nate Black walks up to her door and knocks. He smiles when he sees her running down the hallway.

"Hey!" She says as she opens the door.

He gives her a quick kiss as he enters her house.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asks after looking her up and down.

She shuts her door and turns to face him.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" She asks sarcastically.

He looks her up and down. Something is familiar… he just can't place his finger on it. Then he remembers.

_That old t-shirt you wear to bed_

_Hangin' off your shoulders by a thread_

_The one you ripped off me when_

_We first met_

_Still feels good_

He smiles. "Caitlyn Gellar. You're wearing my shirt."

She blushes and smiles.

"It still smells like you. Plus… it still feels good."

He just laughs and pulls her into his arms.

_That old familiar song blarin'_

_From my car_

Caitlyn finally got ready and they left to go see a movie. They had the radio on in his car and suddenly their song comes on.

_We know every note, every word _

_By heart_

_Puts a smile on your face 'cause_

_You know it's ours_

_And it still feels good_

Caitlyn smiles and looks at Nate. When he doesn't look at her she pokes him. He looks at her and smiles.

"It's our song!" She exclaims excitedly.

Nate laughs and turns it up. They both sing along, just having fun being with each other. They intertwine their hands as they continue to sing.

_Your fingers hooked around_

_My belt loops_

_Leanin' up against my ride_

Caitlyn leans up against Nate's car outside the movie theater. She puts her fingers through his belt loops and smiles at him like she's done a million times before. Every Friday night, they go see a movie. They haven't missed one yet.

_Remember that first time I touched you_

_It doesn't matter-I've held you a _

_Million times_

_Oh, and it still feels good_

"Hey.. Remember when you first touched me? It was pouring rain outside, but we still didn't go back inside at Camp Rock until the sun was coming up!" Caitlyn says with a laugh as they sit on the curb outside her house.

Nate laughs as he remembers the memory that seems so many decades ago, when in fact It was only 2 years ago. He had been extremely nervous. He holds her in his arms as they continue sit outside of her house, not wanting to say goodbye yet. He leaves for his tour after this, and won't be back for a couple of months, for a special occasion.

"This still feels good, doesn't it?" He asks as he plays with her short, brown curly hair.

"Yup." She says and smiles up at him.

_We made some crazy plans, had some _

_Crazy dreams_

_And now that we've reached_

"I'm glad we've reached our crazy dreams." Caitlyn whispers as he continues to play with her hair.

Nate laughs and says, "What crazy dreams? Getting married at 17?"

Caitlyn laughs and looks at her engagement ring. It still feels good.

_A few you would think_

_That it would get old to you and me_

Caitlyn looks up at Nate worriedly.

"This doesn't get old does it? You and me." She says with her hands on his chest.

They are standing on her porch, pouring rain outside.

Nate smiles and shakes his head.

"No, baby. It still feels good."

_But it still feels good, still feels good_

_Your fingers hooked around_

_My belt loops_

_Leanin' up against my ride_

_Remember that first time I touched you_

_It doesn't matter-I've held you a _

_Million times_

_Oh, and it still feels good_

Caitlyn takes her arms off of his chest and puts her fingers in his belt loops. He puts his hands around her face. He grins at her and leans in for a kiss. She kisses him, showing him how much she loves him in that kiss.

"Wow." Is all he says when they pull away after a few minutes.

She laughs and pulls him into another kiss.

_Yeah and it still feels good, baby_

_Yeah, it still feeld good-yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Still feels good_

_Still feels good, baby_


	2. Crush Nate POV

Crush

Crush

_I hung up the phone tonight, _

_Something happened for the first time, _

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,_

I hang up the phone and smile. She can somehow do this do me. I think about all the good times we've had together as "just friends", always wanting to be more.. or at least I have anyway.

_Cause the possibility that_

_You would ever feel the same away about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much_

"Shane, there's no way she can feel the same way so just let it go alright?!" I yell at one of my best friends.

He stands there just staring at me and grinning. I want to punch him so badly, but I fight it. If I risk our friendship and she rejects me what would happen to us? I always want her in my life. No matter what happens between us. I sigh and put my hands In blue jean pockets as I walk away from the stage.

_Why do I keep running from the truth, _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, _

_And I just got to know_

I can't help but wonder, why do I keep running from these feelings? Every time Shane brings up a double date, I just throw a random excuse out there. For some reason, I'm scared. There's really no reason to be though. She's all I ever think about. Her curly hair, her eyes, I get mesmerized just looking at a picture of her. Imagine what it's like hanging around her all the time. Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend, is her best friend. Mitchie convinced our manager to let Caitlyn come with us on tour. Cliché as it sounds, she's the first think I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I drift off to sleep, dreaming only about her.

"Caitlyn.." I say while touching her shoulder, "I need to know something."

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone?_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go,_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush_

"Nate! Hi! What do ya need to now?" She asks excitedly after turning around.

We're outside of the tour bus. She was talking to Mitchie.

_It's now or never.._ I think to myself before I speak.

"Um.. do you wanna go grab some lunch?" I chicken out.

She smiles at me.

"Sure. See ya Mitch." She says and waves to Mitchie before we walk away.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, _

_Are you holding back, like the way I do, _

_Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

 _But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

I look at her as we walk towards a restaurant. Where we are going, I have know clue. I hear her talking to me, but I just nod and continue to stare at her. I catch my breath in awe as the wind blows her hair just perfectly. Her curls were flying around her face. I smile and resist the urge to pull her in for a kiss.

"Nate, come on! Taco Bell is this way." She says and pulls me to the right.

I just laugh and let her pull me. I don't think I could ever walk awy from her. This 'little crush' ,as Shane had said when he found out, is never going away I realize as we sit down in a booth. No one recognizes me, because I have on a desguise.

".. and Mitchie was like 'shut up or die'" Caitlyn says while laughing as we wait for food.

I just smile and laugh along. I love her laugh.

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin', _

_Spending time girl, _

_Are we just friends, is there more, is there more, _

This time, I'm not going to chicken out. I decide this after we get our food.

"Caitlyn.. Has it ever crossed your mind that we could be more than just friends?" I blurt out.

She stops eating and looks at me. Eyes wide. My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I wait for her answer.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take, _

_Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last, Last forever, forever_

"Yeah. I do. Every night."

Her answer surprises me. I look at her in shock.

"You d-do?" I stutter.

She blushes and nods in response.

"I think about it, too. Every night. Everyday. I think this could last forever."

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it really just another crush _

She looks up at me in shock. Surprise written all over her face.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggest after a few minutes of silence.

She says, "Okay." Quietly.

I throw our food away and walk back over to her. Caitlyn is still sitting down. I offer my hand to help her up. She takes it and smiles at me. I smile back. My heartbeat is still beating wildly in my chest. We keep holding hands as we walk out of Taco Bell.

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back? _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint going away, going away_

"Did you know I catch my breath when you look at me?" She says quietly, but loud enough that I hear her.

"Really?" I say with a smile in my voice.

I look at her and I see her blushing. I smile.

"Yeah."

"This crush isn't going away. I really like you, Caitlyn." I say and pull her to a stop.

"I really like you, too Nate." She says and we both lean in for a kiss.

_Why do I keep running from the truth _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know _

We kissed and I felt fireworks go off. If the world stopped spinning at that moment, we didn't notice, nor would we care.

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

We pull away and I smile.

"Caitlyn, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously.

"Yes! Yes!" She yells and laughs.

I smile goofily. I laugh and we lean and kiss.

_Is it really just another crush _

_Do you catch a breath _

_When I look at you _

"This isn't just any kind of crush, Caitlyn. I love you." I say after we pull away.

"I love you, too Nate." She says instantly, no hesitation in her voice.

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint going away_

We both know that this "little crush" will never go away. We finally are together. I smile as it starts to rain, but we don't care. We start kissing and get caught up in the moment.

_This crush aint going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

AN: Review please! Don't own Crush by David Archuleta!


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Her Home

Looking back

_Looking back _

_He sees it all _

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

Nate nervously rings the doorbell. Caitlyn comes to the door, with her father standing behind her.

"Hey Nate! Bye Dad!" Caitlyn says with a smile and walks out the door.

"Wait a minute, Nate I want to tell you a few things." Caitlyn's father tells Nate.

Caitlyn groans, "Dad! Come on. We're gonna be late!"

The older man rolls his eyes and says," I'm not going to make you late. Listen here, Nate."

Nate listens closely.

_Her dad said son _

_Have her home on time _

_And promise me you'll never leave her side _

"Son, promise me you'll have her home by 11 and never leave her side." The man says with a smile.

Nate smiles back and says, "Yes Sir. I promise."

They shake hands and Caitlyn pulls Nate by the hand.

"Bye dad!"

They start walking in silence. They decide to walk, since the movie theater is only a few miles down her street.

"It's my first date you know?" She says with a blush.

Nate raises his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

Caitlyn smiles and laughs.

"I know, being 18 and all and having my first date. My parents never really let me get out when I was younger, until after my mom left me and my dad."

His eyes soften and he says, "Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I'm glad I'm your first date though."

She smiles and shakes her head. He takes her by the hand as they enter the movie theater.

_He was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road_

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home_

Nate walks her home, while still holding her hand. He smiles down at her. She smiles and it takes his breath away. They both look up at the stars shining brightly above them.

"This has been the best date ever, Nate." Caitlyn says as they stop by her door.

Nate laughs, "It's been your only date, but I had a good time, too."

Caitlyn smiles as they both lean in towards each other. When their lips meet, Nate knows instantly that he'll look back on this day for the rest of his life. It's the day he fell in love.

_Ten more years and a waiting room_

_At half past one_

_And the doctor said come in and meet your son_

Nate walks back in forth in the waiting room of the hospital, ten years after their date. He checks his cell phone for the time. 1:30 a.m. Nate sighs and continues pacing until the doctor walks into the room.

"How is she? Is the baby healthy?" Nate asks in a rush.

The doctor laughs and says, "I'll let you find out for yourself. Come on in and meet your son."

Nate smiles at the last word. Son. Hard to believe that he has a son at age twenty-three. He nearly runs to the hospital room.

_His knees went weak_

_When he saw his wife_

_She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes_

Nate stops suddenly when his knees go weak at the sight of his wife holding his son.

"Nate, he's got your eyes." Caitlyn says with a smile as Nate walks slowly into the room.

Nate smiles and kisses the top of her head.

_And as she slept he held her tight _

_His mind went back to that first night _

The nurses took the newly named Andrew Black into the nursery with all the other young babies. Caitlyn yawns sleepily in Nate's arms.

"Go to sleep. You had a long day. I love you." Nate says after giving her a sweet kiss.

"Okay.. I love you, too."

Before Nate can kiss her one more time, Caitlyn is asleep. Nate pulls her closer to him and his mind drifts back to that first night.

_He was walking her home _

_And holding her hand _

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him _

_Down that old road _

_With the stars up above _

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love _

_He was walking her home _

He remembers everything about that night perfectly. How she smiled at him, after they kissed. What movie they went to see, what time it was playing. He also remembers how the stars were shining down on them. He was walking her home, the night he fell in love.

_He walked her through the best days of her life_

_Sixty years together and he never left her side_

Nate walks slowly up to Caitlyn with a smile.

"Can you believe it's been sixty years?" She says with a smile.

Nate shakes his head, "No, I can't believe it. It's been better than sixty years I could ever imagine. I love you Caitlyn."

"I love you, too Nate." She says and pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

_A nursing home_

_At eighty-five_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said Oh_

_Should we tell him now_

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out_

A young male doctor walks up to a young nurse.

"I just found something out. This could be Caitlyn's last night."

The nurse frowns unhappily. She has gotten to know Nate and Caitlyn since they've been here.

"Oh, Should we tell Nate now.. or should he wait until tomorrow to find out."

The doctor shakes his head unsure.

_When they checked her room that night_

_He was laying by her side_

The young nurse opens the door quietly, to see Caitlyn and Nate laying on a bed holding hands tightly. She can't stop from crying as she shuts the door quietly.

_Oh he was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end_

"This isn't the end, Cait. We will meet in Heaven. I love you." Nate says with a big smile.

Every smile of Caitlyn's has always caused Nate to hold his breath at her beauty. This one she smiles now is even more beautiful.

_And just for a while they were eighteen_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

_Looking back_

_He sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

As Nate sees the lights dimming, he looks back on that night for the last time. It was her first date. He smiles as they both slip into the darkness holding hands tightly. He was walking her home.

AN: review please! Don't own Walking Her Home by Mark Schultz


	4. Chapter 4: Every Other Weekend

Every Other Friday

Every Other Weekend

Naitlyn

AN: don't own the song by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney

_**Every Other Friday**_

_**It's toys and clothes and backpacks**_

_**Is everybody in?**_

_**Ok lets go see dad**_

Caitlyn turns around in the car to see her kids sitting in the backseat.

"Is everybody in?" She asks her children.

Both kids smile excitedly and say, "Yes mama!"

"Okay. Let's go see dad." Caitlyn puts on a smile and turns around.

She starts the car and backs out of her garage.

_**Same time in the same spot**_

_**Corner of the same old parking lot**_

Five o'clock at the corner of a parking lot, Caitlyn parks her car and sees him already there. He's standing outside of his car, leaning against the door. She doesn't look at him as she turns off her car and sighs. Caitlyn gets out and helps her children out of the car.

_**Half the hugs and kisses**_

_**There are always sad**_

_**We trade a couple words and looks and kids again**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

"Come give mama a hug." She says to her daughter and son.

They hug her and she kisses the tops of their heads. They run towards their father.

"Daddy!" they both yell excitedly.

They hug their father and he hugs them back.

"Hey, Caitlyn." Nate says politely.

She just nods and watches her children climb into the back of his car. Nate sadly watches Caitlyn wave and get into her car.

_**Every Other Weekend**_

_**Very few exceptions**_

_**I pick up the love we made in both my arms**_

Nate hugs his children after they both get out of the car. Every other weekend is his favorite time. He gets to see his children.

_**It's movies on the sofa**_

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Nate says as he backs out of the parking space.

He hears his children squeal excitedly and start naming off movies.

_**Grilled cheese and cut the crust off**_

"Daddy," Nate hears his daughter Kelly say, "could we have grilled cheese for dinner?"

Nate smiles and says, "Of course, Kell-Bell. No crust?"

Kelly nods happily and watches her father start to make their grilled cheese. His son, Sam, interrupts him when he's cutting them into triangles. He says:

_**"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" **_

Nate sighs and smiles at his son.

_**Breaks my heart**_

Nate hands them their sandwiches and watches them run off towards the living room. His heart is still breaking from the look in Sam's eyes when he told him he wasn't making the grilled cheese the right way.

_**I miss everything I use to have with her again**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

He misses the way she could make him laugh at anything, no matter where they were. He watches his children say the blessing and then they say, "Amen."

_**But I can't tell her I love her**_

He shakes his head at the thought of actually telling her how he still feels about her. _I love her_ he thinks to himself as he watches his children giggle at the movie.

_**I can't tell him I love him**_

Caitlyn sighs as she watches them pull out of the parking space.

"I love him." She whispers to herself.

She sighs once more and backs out of the parking space.

_**Cause there's too many questions and**_

_**Ears in the car**_

_**So I don't tell him I miss him**_

Her children are usually listening when she says something. The quiet gets to her and she keeps missing him. She turns on the radio to try and escape her feelings towards her ex-husband.

_**I don't tell her I need her**_

He kicks himself every time he sees her every other weekend. He doesn't tell her he needs her.

_**She's (He's) over me, that's where we are**_

Both grown adults are both thinking the same thoughts, unknown to them.

_**So we're as close as we might ever be again**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

_**Every Other Saturday**_

_**First thing in the mornin'**_

_**I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away**_

Caitlyn flops down on the sofa and turns on the television. One thing she hates about every other weekend is the quiet when her children are gone. She shakes her head and tries to concentrate on the movie playing on the television screen.

_**I know why, but I don't know why**_

_**We ever let this happen**_

_**Fallin' for forever was a big mistake**_

_**There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

She doesn't like thinking about what happened between them. She doesn't know why they fell for forever, but it was a mistake. Her tears silently roll down her cheeks as she tries to think of something to take her mind off of him, even for a minute.. a second even. Anything to make the pain and loneliness go away.

_**Every Other Sunday**_

_**I empty out my backseat**_

Nate closes the door to the backseat as his children run towards their mother.

_**While my children hug their mother in the parking lot**_

_**We don't touch**_

_**We don't talk much**_

Kelly and Sam hug their mother with huge smiles on their faces. Caitlyn looks up at Nate. Neither says a word nor touches each other.

_**Maybe goodbye to each other**_

_**Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got**_

_**I reconvince myself we did the right thing**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

"Bye." Nate says quickly and gets in his car.

He watches her drive away and he tries to convince himself, for the millionth time, that they did the right thing. He drives away in the opposite direction and flips on the radio to make the silence and heartache go away, even for a minute.

_**So I can't tell her I love her**_

He never tells her how much he loves her.

_**I can't tell him I love him**_

She never says she loves him so much it hurts sometimes. She just drives away just like every other weekend.

_**Cause there's too many questions and**_

_**Ears in the car**_

Too many questions to be answered. Too many thoughts.

_**So I don't tell him I miss him**_

She doesn't tell him she misses him.

_**I don't tell her I need her**_

Nate doesn't tell her how much he needs her.

_**She's (He's) over me, that's where we are**_

Both are convinced that the other is over them.

_**So we're as close as we might ever be again**_

_**Every Other Weekend**_

_**Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again**_

Nate believes that in those fifteen minutes, that they are a family once again. He loves those fifteen minutes.

_**God I wish that he was still with me again**_

She unlocks the door to her house and wishes he was still with her.

_**Every Other Weekend**_


	5. Chapter 5: What I Go To School For

What I Go To School For

What I Go To School For

AN: It's by the Jonas brothers, so therefore (Haha) I don't own the song

Naitlyn (obviously)

Probably not my best but please review after you read!

_**Her voice is echoed in my mind**_

_**I count the days till she is mine**_

Nate sits in the auditorium trying to do his homework.

"Hey Nate!" a girl with short curly hair comes up to him.

He looks up and smiles.

"Hey Caitlyn. What're you doing in here?"

"Cody's supposed to meet me in here. What about you?" She asks as she sits down in the seat next to him.

Nate sighs and looks at his watch.

"Waiting on Shane to get out of basketball practice."

Caitlyn nods understandingly. Nate tries not to stare at the beautiful senior girl, but he finds it harder than he ever imagined.

_**Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh**_

_**I love a girl from senior class**_

"Oh. There's Cody. I better go. See you at lunch!" Caitlyn says and waves bye to the freshman boy.

He watches her walk towards, a boy Nate recognizes from lunch, Cody. Cody is Caitlyn's sophomore brother. Nate waves to Cody. Cody waves back and walks out with his sister. He sees his friends, Sander and Barron, walking up the stairs towards his seat in the fifth row.

"Sup dawg?" Sander asks, trying to be gangster.

Nate shakes his head and does a complicated handshake with both of the boys.

"Just waiting on Shane."

Sander and Barron laugh. This happens on a daily basis.

_How do I say, I love a senior without looking like a loser? _Nate thinks, but shakes his head to himself. _I can't._

"What're you thinking about?" Barron asks while tapping his drumsticks on the seat in front of him.

Nate smiles and says, "How ridiculous that math test was."

Barron and Sander laugh loudly and they start talking about how easy the math test was.

_**I daydream through my freshman math**_

_**While she fills out her college apps**_

"Mr. Black!" the teacher snaps angrily.

Nate sits up straighter and says, "Sorry."

The teacher goes back to working a problem on the board. Nate goes back to daydreaming about what it would be like to be Caitlyn's boyfriend, knowing she sits in her third period filling out college applications.

_**I'll show her a world where we belong**_

_**But she'll have to drive us to the prom**_

Nate smiles as the bell rings and gathers up his books.

"Hurry up, freshman. I need to go to my locker." Caitlyn says as she enters the classroom.

Nate laughs and picks up his books. He walks towards her and resists the urge to kiss her. He notices that she's a good two or three feet shorter than him.

"Okay, Shortie. Let's go." He teases.

Caitlyn gasps and hits him playfully on the arm.

"You promised! No teasing about the shortness!" Caitlyn exclaims as they walk toward her locker.

Nate laughs and is glad that they have free period together.

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**_

Nate looks at Caitlyn longingly, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"So.. Who you liking these days?" Caitlyn asks while taking a sip on her coke.

"Um… no one really." Nate lies while looking down at his unfinished math homework.

Caitlyn smiles and says, "It's okay. You still got three more years in this place. You'll find someone eventually. I found Seth here. I was a junior and he was a senior."

Nate inwardly scowls and nods.

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore **_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**_

_**She's the one that I need**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

Sure, Nate has had a few girlfriends, but they were mostly crushes. He's never felt like this before. Nate's never loved anyone before Caitlyn. He knows, the only reason he gets up at 6:30 a.m. is for her. She's what he goes to school for. Not to learn everything he possibly can in only four years, it's because of Caitlyn.

"Earth to Nathan…" Caitlyn says while waving a hand in front of his face.

Nate laughs a little and comes back into their conversation.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Caitlyn goes back into the story with a smile.

_**Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen**_

_**But that doesn't bother me**_

"Seth, this is Nate. He's a freshman at the school." Caitlyn introduces Nate to her boyfriend.

It's the weekend and Caitlyn invited Nate to meet Seth on Sunday. Seth has sandy blonde hair and about the same height as Nate.

"Nice to meet ya, Nate. Caity's talked about you." Seth says with a smile and a outreached hand.

Nate shakes his hand and puts on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." He lies.

_I want to beat you up…_

_**He's back at college out of town**_

_**I find a reason to go round**_

_**I climb a tree outside her home**_

_**To make sure that she's alone**_

_**She looks up and sees me there**_

_**So I can't help but stop and stare**_

"Crap." Nate says after failing for the third time to climb the tree.

On the fourth time, he succeeds and sits on a branch. He swallows nervously as he taps on her window. He sees her look up and he can't stop from staring at her beauty. With her hair up in a high pony tail, and only sweats on, Caitlyn Gellar is the most beautiful girl on this earth. According to Nate, anyway.

"Nate! What're you doing here? It's almost midnight!"

Nate smiles and continues staring at her adoringly. Caitlyn finally notices and smiles.

"I.." She starts to say before he leans in and kisses her.

They pull apart slowly and she smiles at him happily. He looks down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I did-didn't.." he stutters.

She giggles at him and pulls him in for another kiss. They pull away for the second time and he smiles.

"I broke up with Seth, today. I told him I like someone else." She whispers quietly.

Nate raises his eyebrows in surprise, but trying to be nonchalant, he says, "Oh really?"

She laughs and playfully pushes him.

"Really." Caitlyn says while looking deeply into his eyes.

They lean in at the same time and kiss for the third time.

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**_

_**She's the one that I need**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I**_

_**That's what I**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

Nate smiles happily as he walks into the school. He had got up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend the night after sitting beside her window.

"Dude! Did you study for the history test?" Sander tries to ask his friend as they walk to their first class.

Nate nods and continues walking in pure happiness with a goofy grin on his face.

_**Everyone that you see all day**_

_**Knows you're looking at me in a different way**_

_**I guess**_

_**That's why**_

_**My marks are getting so high**_

_**I can see those telltale signs**_

_**Telling me that I was on your mind**_

_**I could see that you wanted more**_

_**When you told me that**_

_**I'm what you go to school for**_

_**I'm what you go to school for**_

"Yo Nate, what'd you make on the history test last period?"

Nate looks at Barron and shoves piece of paper in his hands.

"100?! Dude! Not fair! I got a 78."

Nate looks at Barron again and says, "Did you study?"

Barron shrugs and says, "Nah. I was like whatever."

Nate laughs as he walks into the auditorium.

"Nate!" Caitlyn says happily as he enters the auditorium.

She watches as he sets his books down and comes up to her.

He kisses her romantically and whispers, "I've wanted to do that all day."

Caitlyn blushes and says, "You want to know a secret?"

Nate nods, always wanting to know what Caitlyn has to share.

"I don't like school. _You've _been the reason I get up at 6:30 to get ready to come. You make me love school, because I get to see you."

_**She's made her choice**_

_**And I'm the one**_

_**At least 'til graduation comes**_

_**We drive past school to wave goodbye**_

_**My friends, they can't believe their eyes**_

Nate smiles and kisses her.

"I'm glad you chose me." Nate says barely above a whisper.

"Like there was any competition. I knew Seth and I were never going to make it. I.. I think I love you, Nate."

"I love you, too Caitlyn." He says then kisses her.

A couple months later, Nate gets into the passenger seat of Caitlyn's car. They both smile to each other as she rolls down the windows. The music is blaring as they drive past the school, heading towards her friend's , Mitchie, house to say goodbye. Mitchie is going to University of California, whereas Caitlyn is going to New York University. Caitlyn graduated in the top ten of her class, back in May. It's now June as they hear people exclaim "Oh my gosh! Is that Nate in Caitlyn's car? He's only a freshman!"

They both get out of the car when they reach Mitchie's house. He interlocks their hands immediately as they walk up the steps.

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**_

"Dude! You're crazy! She's going off to college." Sander exclaims while putting his arm around Peggy, one of Mitchie and Caitlyn's best friends.

Nate rolls his eyes and says simply, "She's amazing."

Peggy hits Sander on the arm.

"Why don't you ever say that about me?" She teases.

Nate laughs at Sanders 'oh crap I'm in trouble with my woman' expression.

"Because, baby.." Sander trails off.

Peggy hits him again and walks away laughing. Sander glares at Nate.

"What?"

Sander mocks him; "You got me in trouble with my girl, that's _what._"

Nate rolls his eyes and walks towards Caitlyn, who's been talking to Mitchie for a few minutes.

"You're what I go to school for." Nate whispers in her ear.

She jumps and turns around to face him.

"Good. Whatever will you do without me the next 3 years in high school?" Caitlyn teases with a huge smile on her face.

Nate shrugs and says, "I don't know. Probably die."

Caitlyn laughs and kisses him.

"Please don't die." She whispers.

Nate winks at her and says, "Anything for you. Have I mentioned you're the best girlfriend ever?"

"Nope, but thanks. You're the best boyfriend. I love you WIGTSF"

Nate looks at her with blank stare on his face.

She laughs and whispers, "what I go to school for."

Nate laughs and kisses her.

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**_

_**But she's the one that I need**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**AN: **__Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6: Sick Inside

Sick Inside

Naitlyn (mentions of Nitchie)

AN: Don't own the song, Sick Inside by Hope Partlow

**I'm just a girl who **

**Kissed a boy who **

**Is in love with someone else**

I didn't mean to, but I guess that doesn't matter. He's just everything I've wanted. Everything I need. He's my best friend. She's his girlfriend. His name is Nate. He has the curliest hair I've ever seen. He has the most beautiful eyes. He makes me laugh at everything that comes out of his mouth.

"He has a girlfriend." I whisper to myself.

I draw mindlessly on notebook paper. I don't look down until I finish. All over the paper, it reads (the same as it does everyday) I love him.

I know Mitchie is his girlfriend. I shouldn't feel this way. Sick inside. That's what I am. I'm sick inside.

"He loves Mitchie." I whisper to myself.

**I didn't mean to **

**Feel the way I do **

**It just happened by itself**

I walk past her in the hallway, thinking she knows what happened. My breathing speeds up and I run towards the bathroom. I slide down the wall, once I get inside. I don't exactly remember when I fell in love with my best friend. I guess it just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly, I never wanted to ruin their relationship. I just want him to love me. I feel sick inside.

**And now I'm sick inside**

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry**

**I'm so sorry about last night**

**Yeah, It happened so fast**

**I wanted it to last**

**In the moment it felt so right**

**But now I'm sick inside**

My stomach is in knots. I feel sick to my stomach. Last night, when Nate came over I just wanted.. I wanted.. I wanted him. I wanted us. Tears fall down my face slowly. It had happened so fast. Before I could blink he was out of sight. I get up, walking over towards the mirror. I wipe my tears and attempt to fix my makeup. After a few minutes, I walk out of the bathroom feeling even worse than I did before.

**He stopped by my house**

**We were hanging out**

**He was wondering were you are**

**We went walking**

**We were just talking**

**Then he kissed me by his car**

_Flashback Last Night:_

"_Caitlyn!" _

_I look up and see Nate in his car with the top down. He drives a convertible. I pull the earphones out of my ears and stop my iPod. Smiling, I walk up to his car._

"_Hey Nate. What's up?"_

_He smiles at me and says, "Have you seen Mitchie anywhere? I've tried calling her, but she won't pick up her phone."_

_Mentally, I curse myself for actually thinking he wants to talk about something other than his girlfriend. Ever since they've been going out, he's pretty much ignored me. _

"_I think she had to do like a bake sale or something." I say, managing a small smile._

_All the while, my heart is breaking. Suddenly, he laughs and says, "Look, I know I've been ignoring you. Get in, I need to spend some time with my best friend."_

_I smile and get into his car. We drive down to the pond. He brings his guitar as we both get out. We start walking around, just talking like we've known each other forever, which we have. When we make it back to his car, he grows quiet. My heart beats faster when he leans in closer to me. Our lips touch and I feel my heart beat faster and faster. I close my eyes. Suddenly, the feeling's gone. Our lips are no longer touching. His car is out of sight. I kick a nearby tree. I cry for three hours before my cell phone starts ringing. My mother worrying about where I am. I tell her I went for a walk. By myself._

I know it was stupid, to let him treat me like that. The sick feeling I get every time I see him and her together makes the heartache even more badly.

**And now I'm sick inside **

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry **

**I'm so sorry about last night **

**Yeah, It happened so fast **

**I wanted it to last **

**In the moment it felt so right **

**But now I'm sick inside**

I see Nate leaning against a locker, Mitchie underneath his arm, laughing. He leans in and kisses her. My heart stops. I freeze. He doesn't see me.

"Like he ever does." I mutter to myself as I sit on a bench.

I try to block out the heartache for one lunch period as I talk to my other friends about crap I don't even care about. What movie's playing. Who's going out with who. Those are just two examples that get _him _out of my head for all of thirty minutes.

**Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul **

**Guess I should of had a little self control **

**I knew that it was wrong, I admit it **

**I wish there was a way that I could make it alright **

**I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight **

**But that would be a lie**

I see Mitchie talking to someone after school. I know that she's being told I kissed her boyfriend, or he kissed me. Whichever, that doesn't stop me from staying in one place when she confronts me in the hallway. Everyone's left school by now.

"Why, Caitlyn? I thought we were friends?" She yells.

I notice how she doesn't question what happened.

"Mitchie, I admit it was wrong. I really wish I could make it alright."

Mitchie glares at me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you, Caitlyn!" She yells and then runs out the door.

I close my eyes and a few tears escape. I hear footsteps and open my eyes.

"Caitlyn.."

I know that voice. He's the cause of my pain. He's the cause of everything. I slap him in the face as hard as I can.

"I hate you, Nate Black." I say in the menacing voice.

It must have worked, because Nate gives me puppy eyes. I walk away, anger filling me from head to toe.

**And now I'm sick inside **

**Yeah, it makes me wanna cry **

**I'm so sorry about last night **

**Yeah, It happened so fast **

**I wanted it to last **

**In the moment it felt so right **

**But now I'm sick inside**

"Caitlyn!"

Crap. He found me. I look down from the tree in my backyard.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

Nate climbs the tree with ease and sits on a branch opposite of me.

"I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

My anger melts away.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not." I say honestly.

Nate nods.

"Mitchie broke up with me." He says quietly.

What am I supposed to say to that? Sorry? I'm not. I love you? I look into his eyes. All I see is love. Not for me, but for Mitchie.

"You love her." I state quietly.

Nate looks at me surprised.

"How-"

I laugh," I've known you for 16 years, Nate. I think I know how you feel."

Nate laughs and nods.

"Yeah, well. I'm really sorry, Caitlyn. Really."

I believe him.

"Yeah. Me too." I whisper as he climbs down.

I realize that maybe Nate and I aren't meant to be more than friends. Maybe we're just best friends and that's all we'll ever be. Realizing this doesn't make the heartache any less unbearable though. I sigh to myself and climb down.

**I'm just a girl who **

**Kissed a boy who **

**Is in love with you**

I walk towards Mitchie, who's sitting alone at a picnic table looking miserable. I sit down across from her.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hi." She whispers back after a few moments of silence.

I slide a piece of paper towards her. She picks it up and looks at it.

"What is it?" She asks quietly.

I shrug and say, "It's a song. I wrote it as a apology, for both Nate and myself. He loves you, you know?"

Mitchie looks up at me, surprised.

"He does?"

I sigh and sing a part of the song.

"I'm just a girl, who kissed a boy who, is in love with you."

I stand up before Mitchie can say anything. I walk away feeling a little less sick inside.

AN: How was it? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: She is Love

"FINE!"

"_FINE!"_

I hung up and threw it on my bunk. UGH. That boy. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to pull that stupid curly hair out of his stupid, stupid, **stupid **head. How could he accuse me of something like that? I mean, seriously. What was that stupid boy thinking?!

"Boys are idiots." I said angrily as I sat down on the couch next to my best friend.

"I agree." Mitchie said with a smile.

Shane, who was sitting next to Mitchie, "hey! Offensive, much?"

"Oh, my bad." I said dryly.

Mitchie laughed and Shane glared at me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I wasn't in the mood. Stupid Nate.

"Now, what's this about Nate being stupid?" Mitchie asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "I never said it was Nate.."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I'm just assuming because you two have been together for over two years. It's obvious."

"Now, Mitchie, you know what assuming does." I teased.

Shane groaned, "Get on with it woman!"

I glared at him and said, "Well, he—"

The trailer door opened and in comes the stupid boy. I glared at him and quickly got off the couch. I walked to my bunk and pouted.

"Oh come on, Caitlyn!" I heard him say.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Shane said, and I didn't hear Nate reply because I put in my iPod earphones and turned up Paramore.

I fell asleep quickly and my dream was about our fight.

"Caitlyn!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"What?" I mumbled.

Mitchie hovered over me and I jumped.

"Sorry.." She said, then added, "but you have to get up. The guys are already in the concert."

Ugh. Of course.

"Okay. Just let me—"

Mitchie pulled me off my bunk and out the trailer within 30 seconds.

"Woah! Slow down!" I said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Trust me. You'll thank me later."

I looked at her confused. What was that supposed to mean.

Just as I opened my mouth, she pointed to the stage. Fortunately for me, the concert stage was outside and closer to the trailer than I thought.

"What? It's just the guys—" I said then Mitchie pulled me closer to the stage.

"So, this song is for Caitlyn. I know I'm a jerk and I hope this makes up for it. I love you, Caitlyn." Nate said into the microphone, looking straight at me.

Aw, that was sweet, I thought to myself then quickly reminded myself that we were in the middle of a fight.

Before I know it, the music starts playing and Nate is the only one singing:

_**Ive been beaten down**_

_**Ive been kicked around**_

_**But she takes it all for me**_

_**And I lost my faith**_

_**In my darkest days**_

_**she makes me want to believe**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**she's all I need**_

I gasped; it was beautiful. Of course, every song Nate has ever written is beautiful. But this was different. This one was for me; about me, even.

_**Well I had my ways**_

_**They were all in vain**_

_**And she waited patiently**_

_**It was all the same**_

_**All my pride and shame**_

_**she put me on my feet**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**and when the world slows down deep**_

_**and when those stars burn out here**_

_**ohhh she'll be there**_

_**yes she'll be there**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

_**she is love**_

_**And she is all I need**_

By the end of the song, tears were falling down my face. Don't judge me. If your boyfriend had basically went all romantic on you in front of thousands of people, wouldn't you be crying?

Oh. I suddenly can't remember why I was so mad. Oh yeah. Me and Nate were in a fight..

About what?

AN: I know, a bit short. I wanted to give ya'll something cause I've been busy :] I promise I'll update ASAP! : ) review please if you lovee Naitlyn..


	8. Chapter 8: My Girl's Exboyfriend

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend (Relient K)

**NAITLYN : )**

**When he was seeing her**

**You could see he had his doubts**

Caitlyn Gellar was the perfect girlfriend for Shane Gray, but unfortunately for Caitlyn, Shane Gray doesn't do girlfriends. He does flings and we can all see how he doesn't really like her. Shane broke up with Caitlyn on her birthday. Her 16th birthday. That was two years ago and I've never been happier.

**And now he's missing her**

**Because he knows he's missing out**

**Now it's haunting him**

**Memories like a ghost**

**He's so terrified**

Shane's one of my best friends, now don't get me wrong, the guy's a complete jerk.

"Why'd I dump her, dude? I must be.." Shane starts up. Again.

"-stupid, idiotic, crazy, insane, delusional… need I go on, Shane?" I say with a smile.

He just glares at me and walks away. He's just mad, because I came to Caitlyn's rescue.

**Cause no one else even comes close**

**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for**

**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

"I feel sorry for him." I say to Caitlyn as we sit down in the grass during lunch.

Caitlyn opens her lunchbox and asks, "Who?"

I just laugh and kiss the top of her head. She laughs, too as we enjoy our lunch.

**So then, along comes me,**

**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**

**Who would believe my life**

**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**

"You remember that night, Nate?" she asks.

I scoff, as if I'd ever forget it.

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

_I walked into the room and I saw Caitlyn yelling at Shane. I watched as Shane walked away into another girl's arms. I shook my head at his stupidness. I watched as a boy grabbed Caitlyn by her shoulders, forcing her onto a wall. I heard Caitlyn scream over the loud music, while everyone was dancing happily. Angrily, I ran up to him and pulled him off._

"_I believe she said get off." I said a few seconds before I punched him._

_The guy fell onto the floor, obviously now passed out. Caitlyn ran into my arms, crying hysterically. I tried to calm her down as I walked her out onto her porch. _

"_Shhh, it's okay now." I whispered into her hair._

_A few minutes later, she was feeling better._

"_Thank you, Nate. I-I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't-"_

"_Caitlyn.. don't worry about it. I was there and nothing happened to you. I know I'm probably not supposed to say something and ruin this moment but," I took a deep breath," you're beautiful, Caitlyn. Happy 16__th__. I-.. well..-"_

"_What is it, Nate? You can tell me." She whispered._

_I nodded and pulled her out of my arms. I made her stand up with me and I caressed her cheek. I smiled at the blush on her cheeks. _

**Two years ago**

**He left all that debris (left all that debris)**

**Who would of known**

**He would leave everything I need**

"_I love you, Caitlyn. I always have, probably always will. I know you and Shane are together but-"_

_She interrupted me by kissing my lips. We both pulled away, oxygen becoming a necessity. _

"_I love you, too. Shane and I are history. Done. I love __**you**__ and I'm pretty sure I always have." She says confidently._

_My smile went a mile wide as I picked her up and spun her around._

"_Caitlyn Gellar, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously._

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes and whispered yes, before kissing me passionately._

_End Flashback.._

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**

**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

I owe it all to Shane, for breaking up with Caitlyn. Who would've known two years ago, that I'd end up with the most beautiful girl? Shane's a complete idiot.

I**f it wasn't for him**

**I would still be searching**

**If it wasn't for him**

**I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be able to see**

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be as happy as me**

If it wasn't for Shane, I'd probably be- no scratch that I'd definitely be- completely miserable. I wouldn't know Caitlyn as much as I know her now. I don't think I've ever been this happy.

"Me either, Nate. I love you." Caitlyn says sweetly as she pulls me in for a hug.

Did I say that out loud? Oh well. Totally worth it. Lunch is over now and as I watch her doodle on her paper, I can't help but smile. I love her so much, that I can't help but think about how my life is blessed. Sure, I was happy before, but nothing like it is now with her.

**When she and I settle down you can bet**

**That he is going to have to settle for less**

**He's someone that I would hate to be**

**I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**

I have the ring in my pocket. I'm asking her tonight. We're now graduated from high school. I haven't heard from Shane in over a month, but I couldn't care less. We were never really friends. We were just.. Acquaintances? Yeah. Anyway, tonight's the night and I'm nervous as heck. I ring the doorbell and wait patiently by the door. I can't help but think about whom Shane will end up with. I got the girl, he's just left with what he believes to be good memories. I leave that thought once Caitlyn steps out of her house, beautiful as ever.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**

**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

"I can't believe this." Caitlyn says happily.

I smile at her and pull her in for a hug.

"Me either, can you believe it's been two years?" I say with a sigh.

"I can't..," Caitlyn sits up and then adds, "I'm going to love you forever, Nate Black."

I sit up and kiss her sweetly. I look around us on the beach, there are many couples here. I reach behind me and get the roses. I stand up and then get down on my knee. I handed her 11 real roses, then one fake rose.

"I don't get it." She says with a adorable confused face.

"I'm going to love you until the last one dies." I say with a smile on my face.

Caitlyn's eyes fill with tears as she hugs me tightly.

"Nate Black, you are the most sweetest fiancée ever!" She exclaims.

I just smile and pull her back on the blanket, into my embrace as we look at the stars.

**If it wasn't for him**

**I would still be searching**

**If it wasn't for him**

**I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be able to see**

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be as happy as me**


	9. Chapter 9: You Don't Love Me?: Part 1

You Don't Love Me?

Part 1

AN: Read and Review please! :]

Although there were many words to describe Nate Grey, the main ones Caitlyn Gellar would use right now would most definitely not be PG. She was sitting at the restaurant, as _usual_, alone. She was waiting for him. **Again**. It seemed to her that she was always waiting on him to spend time with her. To make matters worse, this day just happened to be their fifth anniversary. That fact alone made Caitlyn feel happiness radiating throughout her being. Therefore, being the nice person that she was, she decided to give Nate another fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant before having a complete hissy fit. That was exactly an hour ago.

She scowled at her phone for the millionth time since she had gotten there. Just as she was standing up, she saw that curly head of his that she loved so much.

"Cait! Hey! I'm so—"

"Save it."

Oh yeah, Caitlyn was pissed. This was the tenth time Nate had stood her up this week and she was getting tired of it.

Nate opened his mouth to apologize.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Let's just go. We'll talk at home."

He shut his mouth and nodded. On the way to the limo, Caitlyn didn't let Nate slip his fingers through hers. That's when he knew everything was about to go extremely, horribly wrong.

--

Dedication. That's one word Caitlyn would use to describe Nate when referring to his famous band. Lousy. That's one word Caitlyn would use to describe Nate as a boyfriend. He had spent so much time over the past few months of their relationship with his brothers. This year everything just seemed to fall apart.

--

When the couple arrived at their apartment, Caitlyn stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door closed.

"You look beautiful, by the way!" Nate shouted hopelessly after his girlfriend.

He ran a hand through his hair. He just didn't know what she expected of him anymore. He knew his long hours as part of Connect Three, his band, were doing a toll on their barely-alive relationship. He felt horrible about everything over the past few months. He had been working on a special album for Caitlyn. For her birthday. Of course, he'd admit that some of it had been just goofing off with Shane and Jason, the other members of the band. Caitlyn stormed out of the bedroom in her pajamas. She was ready to yell, he could tell. He opened his mouth, but it was quickly shut when she uttered the four words he never wanted to hear escape her mouth.

"Do you love me?"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Caitlyn replied, folding her arms across her chest and making that face Nate found adorable.

Nate stared at her, "Of course I do! Why would you even ask me something—"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "You're never home, you're late all the time. I just.. I can't see us having a future when you put music in front of your girlfriend!"

Nate opened his mouth, but she put a finger up to silence him.

"I'm not done!" She yelled and then continued, "You never call to tell me you miss me, just because you can! You never text me to tell me you love me! I can't take this anymore! I feel alone. All the time! I just want you to _want_ me."

Tears were rolling down Caitlyn's face as Nate stood there in shock. He never knew she felt that way.

" I thought for a while that I could live without all that, you know?" She sniffled and took a deep breath, "But I can't and I admit that now. I love that you found what you were meant to do, Nate. Really, I do. I don't think I'm meant to sit alone on the couch sobbing my eyes out because you stood me up again."

Nate's heart broke and he felt sick to his stomach. She had always forgiven him. He had assumed she went out with Mitchie or something. He didn't know how much his actions hurt her. She was always so strong around him.

Caitlyn took a deep breath, "I just need to know. Do you love me anymore?"

She had braced herself, but it was nothing compared to when he said the words she hated.

"I never loved you."

Her chest filled with an unbelievable amount of pain. Although, she didn't fall to the floor like she expected herself to. Instead, she held her head up high. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Lying to her like that. He also knew he had to let her go. Neither said a word as she walked back into the bedroom, crying. His bravado crumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. He cried for her, for living with the kind of man he swore to himself he would never be. He cried for their relationship, because it was painfully obvious that it was all over. Especially when he heard the front door slam shut. He didn't bother getting up to greet her goodbye. He knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go if he did. So, instead, he locked the door.

**One Week later…**

"Dude, you gotta come out sometime."

"It's not working, Shane."

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious."

"No need for the sarcasm."

"I thought the situation demanded it."

"You thought wrong."

"Look at you, getting all good with your come-backs. My little Jason is growing up."

"SHUT UP"

Neither of the brothers had noticed Nate unlocking the door and opening it until he was there in front of them. Shane and Jason stood there, mouths agape at the sight of their little brother. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in years. His eyes had dark bags underneath them. Truth be told, Nate looked like shit.

"Dude. You haven't been returning our phone calls. We were getting worried." Shane said worriedly.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Jason asked at the same time.

Nate ran a hand over his face and said, "I'm fine."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Obviously so, with your homeless man slash crack addict look."

Nate looked at his brothers, "I've been busy."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Let us in."

Nate's eyes didn't show any emotion as he let his brothers into his apartment.

Shane and Jason literally gasped at the new style of the apartment. Clothes were everywhere. Pizza boxes were casually thrown any and everywhere. Even on the lamps.

"What the—" Shane started.

"Where's Caitlyn? I know she wouldn't want to clean this up." Jason exclaimed as he picked up a piece of old pizza and then threw it down.

Nate's throat tightened. It was the first time he had heard her name in over a week and it still hurt. Suddenly his vision was becoming dizzy.

"She and I…" Nate paused and swallowed.

"What happened?" Jason asked seriously.

Nate closed his eyes and said hoarsely, "We broke up."

"What? That's insane," Shane, laughed, "You and her have been together since Camp Rock. Even before Mitchie and me. Tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I could." Nate said bitterly and pushed away from Shane.

"Oh, God." Jason muttered as he watched his little brother pull out a beer from the fridge.

--

"I told her I didn't love her." Nate slurred as he slowly paced across his small living room.

"Dude!" Shane and Jason exclaimed.

"It's what she wanted to hear anyways," He slurred again but paused to take a sip out of his beer, "She needs to be with someone who loves her and treats her right. Not like me. I don't deserve anyone."

"That's not true, Nate. You and Caitlyn belong together. Why did you say that to her?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nate said and took another drink of his beer.

A few seconds later, Nate was rambling about how he was such a jerk and how much time he wasted making that stupid album when all he wanted to do was be with Caitlyn. His brothers shared worried glances and comforted their brother the best they could.

AN: Next time: what happened with Caitlyn. Is she better without Nate or worse?


	10. Chapter 10: Part two Marry me

You don't love me?

Part 2

Caitlyn cried herself to sleep all that week. She missed his laugh. She missed his hugs and his kisses. She missed his lame jokes that ended up making her laugh so hard tears were nearly rolling down her face. It wasn't until the second week of 'Naitlyn's break-up that Caitlyn realized the truth.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting in Caitlyn's apartment, which was slowly but surely becoming the usual thing, and watching a movie.

"Cait, there's something you need to know." Mitchie said suddenly after eating a handful of popcorn.

"What is it, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, I know how you were really pissed at Nate because he wasn't spending time with you. Now, hear me out," Mitchie paused and Caitlyn turned to face her, "I know Nate can be kind of obsessed with his music sometimes but I also know that he loves you, _so much_ that he would lie to you just to let you be happy."

Mitchie stopped talking for a second or two to let Caitlyn process this information.

"But—"

"No talking." Mitchie snapped, causing Caitlyn to raise her eyebrows at her. If it had Mitchie angry, then Caitlyn knew she did something wrong. "You can tell when he's lying, Cait. You should replay the scene in your head and look for any signs that he was lying. You know him better than anyone! He _does_ love you."

Caitlyn sighed; she knew Mitchie was right.

"How can you tell that he loves me, Mitch?" Caitlyn whispered and hugged her legs to her chest.

"Nate's been working on something for you the past few months and I brought it over here so you could hear it." Mitchie said and reached down into her purse.

Mitchie pulled out a cd and Caitlyn gasped.

"Tell me he didn't, Mitch. Tell me, please!" Caitlyn begged as Mitchie handed her the cd.

Caitlyn didn't need a answer, because the title of the cd said it all.

"**Songs for Caitlyn**" Caitlyn whispered and ran her finger over the words.

Mitchie watched as her best friend literally collapsed on the couch sobbing with the cd held tightly in her hands.

"Oh, Caitlyn. You need to see him." Mitchie said seriously.

Caitlyn didn't have to be told twice. She quickly got up and grabbed her keys. She really couldn't care less about what she was wearing. She quickly grabbed her guitar. Caitlyn ran out the door in nothing but Nate's old t-shirt and a pair of his pajama bottoms. Mitchie smiled, knowing she had done the right thing. She just hoped that Caitlyn and Nate would get back together.

--

It was thundering in New York City around one a.m. Nate was worried. He was worried about Caitlyn, because he knew her fear of thunder. He was worried about his brothers, because they were worried about him. He was slowly drinking a beer on the couch. He wasn't ever one to drink this late at night, but he figured if he became an alcoholic he would slowly forget about Caitlyn. The pain in his heart was quick to remind him that he would never forget about Caitlyn. He was watching tv, but he wasn't seeing anything. His mind was taking him through all the memories that he and Caitlyn had shared over the past five years. Their first kiss, their first night holding each other, when they moved in together, everything. He heard someone sneezing just before the doorbell rang.

He moved slowly, not really caring. The doorbell rang again.

"Guys, you seriously don't have to check on me every minute—" Nate said but cut himself off when he saw Caitlyn.

She was wet from head to toe due to the rain. She looked up at him with wide, teary eyes.

"Hi."

His throat tightened and replied, "Hi."

Caitlyn didn't realize how hard this would be, to see him face-to-face.

"You lied to me." She whispered and held up the cd.

Nate's heart beat rapidly inside his chest, "Umm.."

"I can't believe you made me think you didn't love me. I should have known better. Your eyes twitch whenever you lie. Did you know that?" Caitlyn smirked.

"umm.. no?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Nice beard."

Nate blushed and said, "I was going for a hobo look."

Caitlyn laughed, "You succeeded." she paused then added quietly, "I think it looks hot."

Nate grinned and said, "So…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "So…"

They stood there for a minute before Nate grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. His lips touched hers and her knees became weak. She hadn't felt this good in a while. She smelled like cinnamon, all thanks to her shampoo. He loved it, but more importantly he loved her and that was never going to change. He smelled like apples, which made her smile. She loved it, but she loved him more.

"I'm sorry." He said seriously, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Nate, I missed you. So much it hurt." Caitlyn said brokenly and a tear fell down her face.

Nate was quick to caress her cheek before wiping away her tear. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Be right back."

Suddenly he was gone, leaving her outside of their apartment. She scratched her head confusingly. Had she done anything wrong? She slapped herself mentally; it must have been the way she was dressed. That had to be it. Unless it was her breath. Caitlyn quickly checked her breath and came to the conclusion that he had just stood her up. Before she could leave, however, Nate reopened the door.

"I've got something to ask you, Caitlyn Gellar." Nate said professionally.

"Oh yeah?" Caitlyn teased.

Nate smiled, "Yeah."

He got down on one knee and said, "Will you…"

She held her breath.

"—move back in with me?"

Caitlyn sighed, wishing that it wasn't the question he was going to ask her. Before she could say hell yes, he started laughing and stood up.

"What's so funny?" Caitlyn asked confusingly.

"Your face was priceless. Plus, that wasn't the question I wanted to ask you anyway."

Caitlyn looked at him hopefully.

"Ask away!" She said immediately and pushed him back onto his knee.

Nate laughed at her eagerness and pulled out a box, "Caitlyn Gellar," he paused and held the box tightly, "I know we've been through a lot. I also know that I'm the world's biggest ass for letting you go, but I knew I had to do it so you could be happy—"

"I'm happy with you! It's you, I want!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Nate laughed, "Good, because that makes this much easier. Caitlyn, I love you. So much that it made me sink into a depression that I couldn't shake. Worse than when I was diagnosed with Diabetes, even." Caitlyn frowned at the memory; "I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise, no wait.. I _know _I will be a better man with you by my side again, Cait. Will you marry me?"

Caitlyn gasped as Nate opened the box, "DUH!"

Nate laughed at the typical Caitlyn response and grinned as he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you!" She exclaimed and kissed him.

Remembering something, she pulled away.

"You might not want to marry me after I tell you this, but.. uh.." Caitlyn paused and looked at their intertwined hands.

"I'm—uh.." She paused again nervously.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

--

**AN: woahh, shocker. Hopefully it's good. Reviews are awesome, sooooo lemme know Whatcha think! : )**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

**She's Everything/ Song for Dad**

**Couple: Naitlyn**

**Two-Shot**

_February 13, 2014_

Caitlyn Gellar sat in the middle of the church after the rehearsal. She was nervous, but she was ready. She smiled to herself when she felt the familiar hand on hers.

"M'lady, I believe this is goodbye until tomorrow."

She giggled, "You're so corny, but I love you."

Nate grinned; he loved her laugh.

"I love you more." He replied cheekily and kissed her on her cheek.

Caitlyn frowned and he immediately went into worrying about her.

"What's wrong, Cait?" _Please, God, don't let her leave me now._

"I'm just gonna miss you. We haven't spent a night apart in a long time."

Nate let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into his lap.

"I think we'll be okay, baby."

She loved it when he used pet names. He was never like this with anyone else. He was the serious one, always. With her, he let down his seriousness and was goofy, wild, and silly. She loved this part of him just as much as she loved his serious side.

"You think so?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

Nate nodded and said, "I know so."

"NATE! We're leaving!" yelled Nate's brother and bandmate, Shane Grey.

Nate just nodded at him in response.

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said quietly.

She nodded sadly and kissed him goodbye. She didn't know why she was getting so upset. She did know why she was excited and nervous about the next day; it was going to be her wedding day to the man of her dreams.

"Ready, Cait?"

Caitlyn looked up at Mitchie and nodded. She was definitely ready.

--

_February 14, 2014_

People had thought he was crazy to propose when he was only 22 and she had just turned 21 the previous month. Well, needless to say, he proposed anyway and despite her father's best attempts at getting her to reject Nate, she happily accepted.

She sighed as she got up the morning of her wedding. She laughed and jumped up and down on her bed in excitement. She could hardly believe that it was that day already. It seemed like only days ago when Nate had proposed, but in reality it had been almost seven months ago. She heard laughing and stopped jumping on the bed.

"We were" Mitchie laughed, "coming to wake you up."

Ella and Peggy were laughing so hard that Caitlyn thought they would have a heart attack.

"I don't care!" Caitlyn laughed, "It's my wedding day and I can do what I want to."

Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy awed and jumped on Caitlyn to give her a group hug.

--

Nate nervously paced the hotel room. He was nervous and worried. Yet, he was also overjoyed and excited. He just couldn't sit down. Shane and Jason burst though his hotel room door like they owned the place. Although, if they wanted to they could buy the hotel, considering they have bucket-loads of money due to their band.

"Hey guys." Nate greeted and continued to pace the floor.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Shane joked.

Nate continued to pace as if he hadn't heard his brother speak.

"Dude, sit down. You're making me worried." Jason demanded and pushed Nate onto the bed.

"Sorry, I'm just—"

"Nervous?"

"Excited?"

Nate laughed and said, "A mixture actually, but good guesses."

Nate ran a hand through his hair. Shane and Jason shared worried glances.

"You're not thinking about backing out, are you?" Jason asked as he sat down next to his bandmate and, most importantly, friend.

Shane shoved Jason for being so ditzy, "Of course he's not! You're not… right?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not thinking about that. Thanks for the confidence though."

"Just doing our duties as co-best-man, my friend." Shane grinned.

"I'm not worried about Caitlyn or anything like that. I'm just… her father _still_ hates me! Caitlyn told me it was just a phase. I don't like it when people, especially my-soon-to-be-wife's father, don't like me." Nate rambled and started to get up to pace.

Jason and Shane forced him to stay seated.

"Dude, all father's hate their daughter's fiancée/husband. It's just a given. Of course, there have been cases where the father _genuinely_ likes the husband.."

Shane glared at Jason, "Not helping."

Jason shrugged and let Shane talk.

"Dude, do you think Mitchie's dad liked me at first? Hell, no. He thought I was just using her. Eventually he got over the fact that his daughter loved me and now we're a big happy family." Shane grinned.

"Yeah, I bet that's why he still brings his shot-gun to family dinners." Nate said sarcastically.

"He doesn't.." Shane said and then a look of horror crossed his face, "He doesn't, does he? Because he said he had finally gotten past—"

"Dude, calm down. It was a joke." Nate laughed at his brother then added, "stop hogging the spotlight. It's my wedding day."

Shane laughed, "Remind me, what does Caitlyn see in you? I know it can't be your looks because I got all the hot genes."

Nate rolled his eyes, "You're such a freak."

Jason laughed at the brothers and said, "I think it's time for lover-boy here to get dressed. We gotta be at the church in an hour."

Nate nodded as he stood up to get his tux. Jason and Shane walked out the door to let Nate get dressed. Nate picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Caitlyn with a smile before going to the restroom to take a quick shower.

--

Caitlyn was getting her make-up done when she heard her phone go off.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Until the end of time, 'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

Caitlyn smiled knowing exactly who it was.

Her make-up artist finished and said, "Beautiful. He's going to smile so wide his cheeks will hurt."

Caitlyn blushed and said, "Thank you so much. I'll see you at the wedding?"

"Of course! I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Caitlyn looked into the mirror and smiled. She loved her make-up. She looked beautiful with just the right amount of blush, eyeliner, everything. She felt like a princess and she hadn't even put on her wedding dress yet. She laughed to herself and picked up her phone.

_Morning, beautiful. Only one hour : ) missed you like crazy --N_

Caitlyn was glad she had on waterproof make-up because she let a couple of tears slide by. He was so good to her. Ever since they had set a date, each morning when Caitlyn woke up there was a text message counting down the days. Mitchie put her head in the room and said, "Time to get dressed!"

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. Her friend was just as excited as Caitlyn was. Caitlyn sent Nate a quick reply and hurried off to get dressed.

--

About forty-five minutes later, Nate was rushing into the church. He told Shane and Jason that he would meet them there. He huffed as he made it to the sanctuary.

"There he is!" someone random shouted.

Nate felt like he was going to puke. He had just ran about six blocks because the traffic was so horrible.

"Nate!"

Nate leaned over and put his hands on his knees. He was heaving even worse now.

"You were almost late, Nate!" Shane exclaimed as he rushed towards his brother.

"Hah, you just made a rhyme." Jason laughed.

Nate and Shane rolled their eyes; they were used to Jason's stupidness.

"A lot of.." Nate paused to take a breath, "traffic. Had to.." he paused again, "run all the way here."

"Well, sit down. I'll get you a bottle of water." Shane said worriedly and pushed Nate gently into a bench.

Nate just nodded and took another deep breath. He was relieved he made it on time. He was one-hundred percent sure that Caitlyn would have _killed _him if he had missed their wedding.

A few minutes later, Nate was drinking a bottle of water happily. His phone started to ring. He took it out of his coat pocket and answered it.

"Nate, Caitlyn's having a semi-freak out and wanted me to make sure you were at the church."

Nate laughed, "Yeah. I'm at the church. Put her on."

Mitchie laughed, "Sorry, no can do! You can see her in a few minutes walking down the aisle, lover-boy."

Nate groaned, "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

He was pretty sure she was grinning, "Never. Well, I gotta go."

Before he could say anything else Mitchie had hung up. Nate shook his head and turned his phone off.

"Dude, you ready to get married?" Shane asked with a grin.

Nate grinned just as big, which didn't surprise either Shane or Jason. Ever since Nate had proposed, he had been smiling so much it made Shane and Jason grin.

--

The music started to play and Caitlyn took a deep breath. Her father was actually walking her down the aisle, whether he wanted her to get married or not. He didn't look happy, Caitlyn knew that much. She tried not to think about it much, though, as the door opened.

She briefly saw Shane and Jason on the right side and Mitchie and Ella on the left side. Her main focus was standing directly down the aisle from her. Her heart was beating rapidly, just as it did every time she saw him. She smiled shyly at him, unlike her normal personality. All eyes were on her as she made her way towards her future.

When Nate saw her take her first steps down the aisle, he gasped. She was drop-dead gorgeous and it made him question why she wanted to be with _him_ when she could have anyone else. He told himself that she _chose_ to be with him. He grinned like a mad-man as she continued to walk down the aisle. He briefly noticed her father glaring at him, but he didn't focus on him.

His eyes shone with deep, passionate love for Caitlyn, **his** Caitlyn. He even gasped a little when she came closer to him. She was even more beautiful up close, but he knew that. He watched as her father kissed her on the cheek. Nate grabbed Caitlyn's hand and whispered, "You're gorgeous."

She blushed and smiled at him. The priest began the ceremony and it finally became time for the vows.

"Caitlyn, words can't describe how lucky I am that you chose to be my wife. I don't deserve you and although you have tried to convince me time and time again that you're the lucky one, I just don't see it. You're intelligent, gorgeous, talented, hilarious, sarcastic and everything I want and need. You're the one, Caitlyn, and I don't see how I lived without you in my life for so long. My dad," Nate's voice broke, "would have loved you, so much. I can only wish that you could have met him. I know he would be happy for me for finding such an amazing woman to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love you, respect you, honor you and be the man that you deserve to have as a husband. You make me a better man."

When Nate was finished, Caitlyn had tears rolling down her face. She had a big grin on her face. She even heard Mitchie and Ella sniffling. Nate slid a ring on Caitlyn's finger.

"Caitlyn, your turn." The priest said softly.

Caitlyn smiled and spoke, "I'm nowhere near as good at speeches as you are but, I'll give it a shot." Nate squeezed her hand, "You are the most generous, kindest, funniest, corniest person I know. You are my life and I love you so much. When my mom died last year, it was you who pulled me through it. When I wanted to give up on life, you showed me how many people would miss me. I have always known It was you that I would be marrying. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the room and no one else has ever made me feel that way before. You love me for who I am and I would take a bullet for you in a second and not give it a second thought. Most importantly, you understand me. You understand why sometimes I don't want to talk, I just need you to hold me. I love you, so much and I promise to love you, respect you, honor you, and trust you everyday of my life."

She slid the ring on his left hand and looked into his eyes. She could see the love in his eyes and she hoped he could see her love for him in her eyes. When the preacher said, "you may now kiss the bride", Nate grinned and pulled Caitlyn into his arms. He dipped her dramatically and kissed her. When their lips met, both wondered why they had been so nervous.

--

The newlyweds eventually made their way to the limo. Caitlyn waved before getting inside the limo. Nate quickly got inside and grinned at his wife.

"I love you." Caitlyn blurted out and kissed Nate.

Nate laughed and said when they pulled away, "I love you too."

She sighed happily as he hugged her close.

"Your vows were amazing." She whispered.

Nate smiled and said, "Yours were even better."

"I can't believe it! We finally did it." Caitlyn said happily.

Nate laughed, "We finally did. Man, did you dad look pissed."

"Let's not think about him. I want to enjoy this day." Caitlyn finally said.

Nate smiled and hugged her closer.

--

"Now, for the first time, I present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Nate Grey!" Shane introduced.

Everyone cheered as the newlyweds made their way into the large reception room. Caitlyn looked around for her dad and saw him by the bar. She frowned; he hadn't had a drink in years.

Nate saw Caitlyn's dad by the bar and quickly moved her towards their seats.

"Congrats guys!" Mitchie exclaimed and went to hug Caitlyn.

"Thanks, Mitch! I know I went kind of Bridzilla on you for a few minutes." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie laughed along with her, "Nah, you were much better than Ella was!"

The three laughed and Nate was tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mr. Gellar. Having a good time?" Nate asked politely.

Caitlyn's father frowned at the young man. For Caitlyn it all happened in slow motion. She gasped as her father grabbed a chair and threw it at Nate. It hit him hard in the head.

"Dad!" Caitlyn exclaimed as Nate fell straight to the floor. Shane and Jason immediately attempted to wake Nate up.

"Get the hell out." Caitlyn screamed to her distraught, obviously intoxicated, father.

"I'm not sorry." He said as security took him away.

Caitlyn fell to the floor where Nate was still knocked out. She was sobbing by the time someone had called an ambulance.

--

Of all the things Caitlyn expected of her wedding day, she never expected to end up at the hospital. She was wearing Nate's jacket and it smelled like him. She kept praying to God that he would be okay. Shane, Mitchie, and Jason sat with her in the waiting room. She stood up quietly and all eyes were on her.

"I'm going to get some coffee." She whispered quietly.

"No worries, sis. I'll get it for you." Shane said and gently pushed Caitlyn back onto the couch by Mitchie.

"No, it's okay. I changed my mind, Shane. Thanks anyways." Caitlyn said softly.

Shane nodded and sat back down. Surprisingly, someone came into the room.

"Dad?" Caitlyn said surprisingly.

Her father grinned at her, which made her shrink back. She hadn't seen him this way since her mother died. He had taken up drinking and started abusing her. Caitlyn only told a few people about this, such as Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Jason.

"Get the **hell** out of this waiting room." Shane exclaimed, noticing the way Caitlyn was scared.

"I think I'll stay and have some fun."

Jason quickly called security as Shane stepped closer towards Caitlyn's father. Caitlyn was crying on Mitchie's shoulder as Mitchie rubbed Caitlyn's back comfortingly.

"If you don't get out, I will personally kick your ass and then it'll be even more awkward at family gatherings. Wouldn't want that, would we?" Shane said sarcastically.

A security officer came in and dragged Caitlyn's father away. "I WILL BE BACK!" he yelled.

Caitlyn cried harder just as Nate's doctor came into the room.

"I'm so sorry, security will have him in custody from now on." The doctor said, and then continued, "Nate is doing well. He's actually awake. Would you like to see him?"

The question was directed at Caitlyn who just nodded.

"Follow me." The doctor said softly and turned to walk out the door.

Caitlyn quickly followed the doctor and quickly entered Nate's room. Nate was lying on the bed with a ice pack on his head.

"Oh, Nate." Caitlyn cried softly and covered her mouth with her hands.

Nate looked up and saw her.

"It's not your fault" Nate said immediately and motioned her towards him.

Caitlyn slowly made he way towards her husband and hugged him tightly.

"It's definitely my fault. If I hadn't invited him.."

"You would have regretted it." Nate interrupted.

"No, I regret that my father threw a fucking chair at my husband." Caitlyn exclaimed.

Nate smiled, "I love you."

"How are you so calm about this?"

Nate grinned, "Because the doctor says I can go back to our reception."

Caitlyn looked at him in disbelief, "You got hit in the head by a chair."

"It's still our wedding day, Cait. Besides, can't let that wedding cake go to waste."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "You sure you're okay? You don't need another ice pack, or—"

Nate put down his ice pack as she spoke. He quickly interrupted her with a kiss.

"I'm positive. He said I'd have to come right back to the hospital, anyway." Nate replied, and then added, "You won't get your surprise if we don't go."

Caitlyn bit her lip, obviously trying to decide. Sure, she loved surprises, but she loved Nate more. Nate kissed her again before she could speak.

Caitlyn laughed, "Fine. We'll go."

Nate grinned and threw back the covers. He stood up and pulled Caitlyn up with him.

--

The couple held hands as they made their way to the waiting room.

"Hey guys. 'Sup?" Nate asked as they entered the room.

Shane jumped up and tackled his brother into a hug.

"You got hit by a fucking chair, dude." Shane laughed.

Nate laughed, "On my wedding day."

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at the boys strangely.

"What have we married into?" Mitchie joked.

"Who knows." Caitlyn laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go."

"Whoa, can you even leave?" Jason asked.

"The doctor said he could leave to go the reception but then he has to come right back." Caitlyn replied.

"Oh. In that case, let's go partyyy!" Shane exclaimed and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

They laughed and everyone made their way to the reception.

--

When they got back to the reception, everyone started clapping.

"Baby! I just got the news, I had no clue. Are you alright?"

Nate laughed, "Mom, I'm fine. I just came back for the reception."

His mother frowned at him, "Everyone already left. Go back to the hospital."

"No, mom, seriously. The doc gave him the okay to go to the reception, but after he has to return to the hospital." Shane explained.

His mother sighed and said, "Okay then. Congrats you two!"

Nate and Caitlyn grinned, "Thanks."

Nate kissed Caitlyn on her cheek and said, "I think we'll stay. All the important people are here. Ready for the surprise?"

She nodded happily and watched as he got up on stage.

"So, today when I woke up I did not expect to get hit by a chair." Nate joked.

Everyone laughed and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"This is for my beautiful wife, Caitlyn. I want her to know how much I love her so I wrote her this song. I love you, Cait." Nate said with a grin as the music began.

"_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody"_

Mitchie nudged Caitlyn and laughed. Caitlyn grinned at Mitchie before turning her attention back to her husband.

"_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me"_

Caitlyn had tears in her eyes and smiled up at Nate. He grinned back at her.

"_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy"_

Caitlyn giggled. She was known for cussing, especially on Mondays. She despised Monday's more than anything, because it signaled the end of the weekend. Caitlyn was also known for getting drunk on barely one glass of wine. Nate had even had to carry her to bed one night.

"_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_"

Her father didn't know this, but the two had been living together for a year or so. She smiled because she was also known for stealing the covers, leaving Nate in the cold. She giggled at one memory that had Nate lying on the bed, shivering and trying to get warm.

" _And she's everything I ever wanted_

_and everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

"_Cause she's everything to me _

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

Tears slipped out of Caitlyn's eyes as she smiled at her husband lovingly. He was amazing. Sure, he had written a few songs for her here and there. This one was different somehow. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me"_

She rushed up to him and pulled him into a kiss after he had finished the song. He grinned after they pulled away.

"That was beautiful, Nate. I love you." Caitlyn whispered.

"In case you didn't know, I wrote it about someone special." Nate joked and hugged Caitlyn.

"Well, that person thinks the whole world of you and then some." Caitlyn smiled.

Nate kissed her head and said, "I love you, too by the way."

Caitlyn giggled and whispered, "I know you have a song about your dad that you wanted to sing."

Nate glanced into the crowd, which only consisted of his Shane, Jason, his mother, Ella, and Mitchie.

"I don't know if I should." Nate whispered back.

"I know you want to. Don't even try to tell me you have stage fright, you do this for a living!" Caitlyn grinned.

Nate blushed and said, "Fine. I'll sing it."

Caitlyn smiled and said, "Good."

She got down off the stage carefully, with Nate's help, and walked back to her seat.

"So, uh," Nate said, "I wrote a song for my dad, and I just wanted everyone here to hear it since he couldn't be here today."

Shane held his mother's hand as Nate began to sing,

"_Lately I've been noticing_

_I say the same things he used to say_

_And I even find myself acting the very same way_

_I tap my fingers on the table_

_To the rhythm in my soul_

_And I jingle the car keys _

_When I'm ready to go_

_When I look in the mirror_

_He's right there in my eyes_

_Starin' back at me and I realize_

_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me"_

_There were times I thought he was bein'_

_Just a little bit hard on me_

Shane scoffed. Their father was just hard on him because he knew Nate had potential. Nate tended to be somewhat lazy, believe it or not, before Connect Three was formed.

"_But now I understand he was makin' me _

_Become the man he knew that I could be_

_And everything he ever did_

_He always did with love_

_And I'm proud today to say I'm his son_

_When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad_

_I just smile and say, "you already have"_

_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me_

_He's in my eyes_

_My heart, my soul_

_My hands, my pride_

_And when I feel alone_

_And I think I can't go on_

_I hear him sayin' "Son you'll be alright_

_Everything's gonna be alright"_

_Yes it is_

By this part in the song, Nate had tears in his eyes. His vision had become blurry. He missed his father everyday.

_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_That he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_Oh I hope I see_

_I hope everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me_

_A little more of my father in me_

_I hope everyday I see in me_

_In me_

_In me_

_I hope everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me" _

Nate put his guitar down just in time to be pulled into a fierce hug by his mother and Shane. Each of them was crying just a little bit. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and smiled.

All of the girls stood up and clapped wildly. The family onstage let go of each other and smiled at the girls. Suddenly, Caitlyn's stomach growled very loudly.

Everyone laughed, including Caitlyn.

"I guess it's time to cut the cake." Nate grinned.

Caitlyn blushed and stood up.

"I think that was the best cake I've ever had in my life." Caitlyn exclaimed as she put down her fork.

Mitchie and the others laughed at her.

"It's probably because you didn't eat anything since that stupid little—"

"Hey it's not stupid! It's yummy." Caitlyn exclaimed in the middle of Mitchie's sentence.

"—fruit cup this morning." Mitchie continued.

"You haven't had anything since this morning?" Nate asked worriedly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

Her stomach, however, growled at her as if blatantly accusing her of lying.

"Sure you are." Shane said sarcastically and took another bite of cake.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, seriously. What is this? Tease-Caitlyn- about-her-awesome-fruit-cup Day?"

"TCAHAFC Day!" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Way to go Jase." Shane said with a grin.

The two "adults" shared a high-five, during which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Nate, you guys have to go back to the hospital." Mitchie said sadly.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Pshh."

Caitlyn smacked him on the hand, "Shut It, mister. I don't want to be a bride and a widow on the same day."

Everyone laughed, while Nate just shook his head.

"That," Shane exclaimed, "was a—"

"Please don't say it." Nate pleaded with a shake of his head.

"BURN!" Shane continued, causing Mitchie to laugh.

"Seriously, though. Visiting hours are almost over." Mitchie said with a frown.

That sentence caused Nate to frown, then Caitlyn to do the same thing.

"But, but, I don't wanna go back." Nate whined.

Caitlyn rolled his eyes, "I thought I married a 22 year old, not a five-year-old."

Nate grinned," You love me anyway."

"For some strange reason." Shane muttered, causing Mitchie to slap him on the head.

"Excuse my husband, he just turned three today." Mitchie said sarcastically.

Shane pouted and folded his arms. Mitchie grinned at him, while the others laughed.

"Well, I guess we should go." Nate said with a frown and not moving an inch.

"Wait! I didn't get to throw the bouquet!" Caitlyn exclaimed and hopped out of her chair.

Mitchie laughed, "Yay!"

"Mine." Shane said and pulled Mitchie into his lap.

Caitlyn frowned, "But, but, Shane… it's my big day."

She gave him her famous puppy-dog eyes. He tried to look away but Nate told him, "Don't try to fight it, man. Been there, done that."

Shane sighed and released Mitchie, "Fine, but don't think that's going to work every time, Gellar."

"Sure it won't." Caitlyn said sarcastically as Mitchie and Ella walked up towards Caitlyn.

"Mom, why don't you go?" Nate suggested.

His mother laughed, "Honey, I'm too old and I already found my soulmate."

The girls awed, causing the boys to smile.

"Ready?" Caitlyn said as she turned around.

"Yeah!" Mitchie and Ella replied.

Caitlyn counted to three and then threw the bouquet.

"I caught it!"

Caitlyn turned around to find that it wasn't either of the girls who held the bouquet, but Jason.

"Yeah, Jason. Looks like you're the next bride-to-be." Nate joked.

Everyone laughed. A little while later, Mrs. Grey had to leave and said her goodbyes to the newlyweds.

--

"You sure you'll be okay, tonight?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn laughed, "Chill, Mitch. I'm a married woman now. I'll be fine."

Everyone was saying his or her goodbyes.

"I know, my little Caitlyn has gone and gotten herself married." Mitchie said imitating a southern accent.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being the maid-of-honor, Mitch."

The two girls hugged as Mitchie replied, "It was fun! Almost as fun as my wedding, although yours did have that tiny bit of drama that mine didn't."

"Yeah, it was great watching my new husband get clobbered in the head by my father." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Mitchie frowned, "I'm—"

"Don't be, Mitch. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Caitlyn said with a slight shiver.

It was getting really cold outside and Caitlyn had long since given Nate his jacket back.

"So, Nate, you went and got yourself married." Shane laughed.

"That I did, Shane." Nate responded, keeping his eyes on his wife.

He watched as she hugged Mitchie and he couldn't help but smile.

"Dude, you keep smiling and it's not natural!" Jason exclaimed with a laugh.

"Can't help it." Nate grinned at his friend then looked back at Caitlyn.

He frowned; she must be cold. He didn't bother saying bye to his best friends as he walked towards Caitlyn. He quietly walked up behind and put his arms around her waist. He grinned as she jumped.

"Ready to go?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded and said, "Don't ever do that to me again, Nathanial!"

Nate raised his eyebrows at her, "Pulling out the full names, huh, Caitlyn D—"

Caitlyn quickly put her hand over his mouth, "Well, bye, Mitch!"

Nate waved goodbye to his brother and his friend before the newlyweds got inside their limo. Caitlyn sighed as she snuggled into his side. Nate grinned to himself.

"I'm exhausted and I just want my snuggie." Caitlyn said with a smile.

"You know that's just a backwards robe, right?" Nate said with an amused smile.

Caitlyn pretended to be surprised, "No. Way."

Nate rolled his eyes and quickly pecked her on her lips. She pouted when he pulled away.

"The apartment, please." Nate said to the driver.

Caitlyn frowned and opened her mouth. Nate shushed her by saying, "I just want a change of clothes as I'm sure you do too."

Caitlyn nodded happily as the limo pulled away from the church.

--

Once they got home, Caitlyn watched as Nate unlocked the door. Just as she was about to walk through the door, Nate swept her off her feet, literally. She giggled loudly, then suddenly stopped.

"You feeling okay?" She asked and put her hand on his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, "For the millionth time, Cait, I'm fine."

Before she could respond, he was walking them through their apartment.

"You do realize I'm going to do that when we get back from our honeymoon." Nate said with laugh.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Caitlyn said, then added, "You going to sit me down soon, Romeo?"

Nate grinned and said, "Fine, then."

He quickly dumped her on the sofa, leaving her to gasp at him. He pulled a box of chocolate out from under the sofa and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Grey."


	12. Chapter 12: Forever Part 1

** You're My Forever**

** Naitlyn One-Shot**

AN: Setting for most of this chapter is: Seattle Grace Hospital, you should all know this :] It's the hospital where Grey's Anatomy takes place, for those of you who don't know.

It was the first night that she would be able to get four hours of sleep. She had just gotten out of the shower and into her cozy tour-bus bed when her cell phone started to ring at two-thirty in the morning. She growled and picked up her phone.

"What?!"

"Caitlyn, it's Shane."

Despite Shane's on-and-off relationship with Caitlyn's best friend, Mitchie, they were really good friends, Shane and Caitlyn. In fact, they had been best friends since kindergarden. However, one important piece of information here would be that Shane never, ever, _**ever **_calls Caitlyn by her full name. Shane only used her full name in serious situations, like when Caitlyn's dad died when they were seven or when Shane's dog got ran over.

Caitlyn gulped nervously.

"What happened, Shane? Where are you? Is anyone hurt?" She asked suddenly wide-awake.

Shane started explaining to her the details of the accident, but it was all fuzzy to Caitlyn. She just wanted to know if her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brothers were okay.

"Are Nate and Jason okay?"

Caitlyn jumped off the bed before he could answer and woke up her bandmates and best friends, Mitchie and Ella. Caitlyn, after finally getting the girls up with words like 'car accident' and the names of their own boyfriends, put her cell phone on speaker.

"I like how you automatically assume I'm fine. Well, Jason has a broken leg and a concussion. Doctors say he'll be all right though. He wasn't the one driving."

Caitlyn watched Ella sigh with relief.

"What about Nate?" Caitlyn said and her heart fluttered at the mention of her boyfriend.

Shane didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, leaving Caitlyn go automatically assume the worst.

"Shane," Caitlyn's voice cracked, "tell me he's not.. he can't be…"

She couldn't bring herself to speak, let alone think, about the possibility that Nate was dead.

"He's not dead.." Caitlyn sighed with relief, "but he's in a coma." Shane spoke softly, hoping not to destroy his brother's girlfriend with the news.

Caitlyn started crying immediately and Mitchie quickly took the phone away from her as Ella attempted to calm Caitlyn.

Caitlyn couldn't help but playback the last time Nate and her had spoken. She closed her eyes as her memory came back to her.

_Flashback:_

"_You know what, you can do whatever the hell you want, then Nate." Caitlyn yelled._

"_Well, it'll be better than having a nagging girlfriend!" Nate yelled back._

_Caitlyn said nothing but let the tears fall down her face. She held the phone with a shaky hand. _

"_Caity…" He whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"_

"_When people are arguing they usually say stuff they __do__ mean." Caitlyn snapped._

"_Caitlyn, I do want you to be my girlfriend. I didn't actually mean it, I promise."_

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes at this, "Whatever. I gotta go. Love you."_

_With that, she promptly hung up on him._

_End flashback_

"Caitlyn," someone said softly, forcing Caitlyn out of her daydream.

She opened her eyes and looked at Mitchie.

"They're at Seattle Grace Hospital. We're about an hour away." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn nodded, just to let Mitchie know she heard her. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

** 1 hour and 30 minutes later..**

Caitlyn rushed into the hospital, her bandmates following behind her, in her pajamas. She knew that if Nate were watching her right now that he'd be making fun of how ridiculous she looked_. _

Caitlyn quickly looked around for Shane, but didn't find him. She turned around to tell her bandmates this, but they had already gotten a doctor to stop and talk to them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can release information on celebrity patients."

Caitlyn sighed and took of her hat and sunglasses.

"Look, I'm Caitlyn Gellar and these are my bandmates Mitchie and Ella. You might know us as the band called Everlife." Caitlyn whispered.

The doctor looked confused at first but then squealed, "OMG. I can't believe it! Connect Three and now Everlife!"

"Shhh!" Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn said.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry. Look, it's my first day as an intern so I need to go, but I can take you to Dr. Grey—"

"Actually, I think my cousin works here. Her name is Izzie Stevens." Caitlyn interrupted.

The intern's eyes widened and said, "OMG. Okay, just follow me."

Mitchie and Ella took off their hats and sunglasses that hid them from the paparazzi as they followed the intern no one caught her name. They were surprised when no children came running up to them, but then again it was around four-something when they arrived.

"Dr. Stevens, you have a couple of visitors." The intern said as she approached Caitlyn's cousin.

"Look, just tell them I'll be—Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn tried to smile as she hugged her cousin, but just couldn't do it.

"How's my favorite rockstar?" Izzie teased.

"I'm fine, but my boyfriend was in a car accident and brought here so I need to know what room—"

"Izzie, do you have the test back for—" a man approached Izzie.

"Not now, Alex. My cousin is here!" Izzie said excitedly.

"Cousin? Didn't know you had a cousin." Alex said while looking at Caitlyn.

"She came to our wedding, jerk." Izzie laughed.

Caitlyn glanced at Mitchie and Ella. They were getting just as itchy to see the boys as she was.

"Umm.. Izzie, we're here to see our boyfriends. They were in a car accident."

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted. Okay, what are their names?" Izzie asked, apologetically.

"Nate, Jason, and Shane Grey." Mitchie said, joining the conversation.

Alex's eyes widened, "So you're the girlfriends. Hmm. Haven't gotten two of 'em to shut up for the past thirty minutes."

Caitlyn watched as Ella and Mitchie blushed.

"So, what rooms are they in?" Mitchie asked.

"Jason and Share are in the same room, room 218. Nate is in the ICU and in room 712." Alex supplied.

"Thanks!" The girls said and turned around to walk away.

"We can take you there if you want." Izzie said.

Caitlyn sighed and smiled gratefully, "That'd be great."

Caitlyn never left Nate's side, despite Ella, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason's

attempts to get her out of the room.

"She hasn't left since we got here over seven hours ago." Mitchie said as they walked away from Nate's room, unfortunately loud enough for a young girl to hear.

"Mommy, mommy! Look it's Mitchie and Ella from Everlife and Connect Three!" The girl said excitedly.

Her mother just laughed and said, "Oh, wow. It is them. Come on, honey. We're late for preschool."

The young girl sighed as her mother dragged her away from her favorite bands. Mitchie just smiled and she gripped Shane's hand a little tighter.

"You think her cousin could get her out of the room?" Ella suggested.

"Maybe." Mitchie said and spotted Izzie at the nurse's station having a conversation with another doctor.

"She looks busy right now, so we probably shouldn't bother her." Shane said as they all looked at Izzie.

"Yeah." Ella said.

They all walked down the hallway looking and feeling depressed for Caitlyn and for Nate. Needless to say, certain doctors noticed this.

15 minutes later.

"So, what do you thinks going to happen to Nate?" Izzie asked Alex as they sat down their lunch next to Meredith, Christina, Derek, and Lexie.

"I don't know, Iz. I don't think he's going to make it. The accident was rough." Alex replied as he picked up his cheeseburger.

"Who's Nate?" Meredith asked as she ate her lunch.

"You know that band, Connect Three?" Izzie asked as she took a bite of her salad.

Lexie gasped, "Connect Three is here?"

They all stared at her. She blushed and said, "What? They're hot."

"They're also various ages and are taken, Lexie." Derek spoke after taking a sip of soda.

Lexie just rolled her eyes and said, "Isn't your cousin here, Izzie?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend is the youngest in a coma." Izzie said sadly and looked down.

"Wow, that sucks." Christina replied.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes. Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and Ella sat down at a table near the doctors.

"Hey guys. Where's Caitlyn?" Izzie asked, although she knew exactly where her cousin was.

"She's with Nate." Mitchie replied sadly.

"Still?"

"Yeah, she hasn't left his side since we got here." Ella said, apparently upset.

Jason grabbed her hand and she smiled sadly.

Caitlyn listened to the constant beep of the monitor. She couldn't bring herself to leave his side, afraid that if she left him that he would leave her. Forever. And she couldn't bear that thought.

So, she held his hand and talked to him. She knew that her friends were worried about her, but this was Nate. _Nate_. The same Nate that had always been there for her, the same Nate that held her hand through her father's funeral almost ten years ago, and the very same Nate that she loved with everything she had.

She finally passed out at Nate's bedside at about noon. She dreamed about him and only him.

She woke up to a weird noise. It wasn't anything like the constant beep.

"Nate?" Caitlyn questioned as she woke up.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he was crashing.

"HELP! Somebody!" Caitlyn yelled as she tightened her grip on Nate.

Nurses rushed into the room and forced Caitlyn out. She was crying hard and couldn't see anything.

Fortunately, Shane had grabbed her before she could fall and she clung onto him.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"I was just sleeping and then he started.. and I couldn't.." Caitlyn replied, her sobs cutting her off.

They watched as doctors tried to save Nate's life.

Several minutes later, Dr. Derek Shepard came out of the room. Caitlyn stopped breathing for a moment as the doctor spoke.

"It was touch and go for a while, but Nate's stable.. for now."

Caitlyn let out a breath of air. She could breathe; Nate was still here. For now.

Caitlyn wondered around the hospital, desperate for a distraction.. anything that would get her mind of off _death_. She shivered just at the word.

She had tried listening to her iPod, but that didn't work out because she put it on shuffle and eventually it came to one of Connect Three's songs and she just couldn't take it.

Her friends had left her alone, for the most part. They knew how she got when someone she loved was in between life and death. However, since they knew her so well, they made her eat at least a bowl of soup.

Sighing as she turned the corner, she accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Caitlyn mumbled, not actually feeling anything.

"You're Caitlyn Gellar!" a girl said excitedly.

Caitlyn looked up and noticed a young girl, about the age of six, smiling brightly at her.

Caitlyn smiled and said, "I sure am."

"I'm Hailey!" the girl said happily.

"That's such a pretty name." Caitlyn said truthfully.

Hailey blushed, "Thanks," she looked around shyly then looked up at Caitlyn, "I lost my mom. Can you help me find her?"

Caitlyn found herself nodding at Hailey and took the young girl's hand.

"Sure. Now, what's your mom's name?"

"Her name is Emma."

Caitlyn smiled and said, "That's my mom's name too"

Hailey's face brightened as she giggled. Caitlyn couldn't help but find herself smiling right back. The girls walked around the hospital, attempting to find a Nurse's station.

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn turned around and saw Ella, Mitchie, Jason, and Shane heading towards her.

"Hey, how would you like to meet the rest of Everlife and part of Connect Three?"

Hailey giggled and said, "That'd be freaking awesome!"

Caitlyn laughed and turned to face her friends. Hailey mimicked her action and gasped at whom she saw.

"Hey guys. This is Hailey. She's a big fan of ours." Caitlyn introduced.

Hailey smiled and said, "Hi!"

Mitchie and Ella giggled and awed at the little girl, whereas Jason and Shane just smiled at her.

"You're adorable!" Ella gushed.

Hailey blushed and smiled, "Thank you, I love your music!"

Mitchie awed and said, "Thank you, Hailey. We love meeting our fans."

Hailey smiled then turned to Shane and Jason.

She looked confused and whispered, "Isn't there supposed to be another boy?"

They all laughed, just because she was so adorable.

"Yeah, our brother Nate is kind of sick right now so we're visiting him."

Hailey's mouth formed a 'O' and smiled.

"Tell him I hope he feels better!" She said then quickly added, "Please!"

"Will do, Hailey." Jason said and bent down to offer the little girl a hug.

Hailey squealed and hugged him.

"Hailey!"

Hailey, and everyone else, looked to find a woman in scrubs.

"Aunt Rachel! Where's my mommy?" Hailey said, near tears.

The nurse looked at the teenagers and motioned for the young girl to come with her.

"You can come see her, Hailey." The nurse said and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Bye Mitchie, Ella, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane!" Hailey said.

"Bye Hailey!" Caitlyn replied, whereas everyone else just waved.

Hailey smiled and walked away with her aunt. Caitlyn sighed and turned to her friends.

"So, what's up?" Caitlyn said attempting to make conversation that doesn't revolve around leaving the hospital.

"Caitlyn, don't you think that it's time to go—"

At that moment, Dr. Izzy Stephens walked up to the group out of breath.

"Caitlyn, it's Nate. He's—" she paused to take a quick breath, "awake."

Caitlyn literarily ran into Nate's hallway, quickly avoiding anyone in the hallway. She was exhausted, weather she was going to admit it or not. She took a deep breath and opened the door to Nate's room.

"So.. you might want to take a break for a while.." Dr. Shepard joked.

Nate smiled at his doctor and was just about to ask where his brothers were when he noticed Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn.." he breathed softly.

Caitlyn couldn't believe it. This was what she had prayed for, ever since she got to the hospital nearly 12 hours ago. She blinked just to make sure Nate was actually awake. She smiled when she opened her eyes again to see him smiling at her.

She walked over to him, only briefly glancing at Dr. Shepard.

Caitlyn smiled and cupped Nate's face with her hand.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

Derek Shepard looked at the young couple and smiled to himself. Without saying a word, he exited the young rockstar's hospital room.

"When did you wake up?" Caitlyn asked and gently caressed his face with her fingers.

Nate closed his eyes at her touch and replied, "Just a few minutes ago, actually."

Caitlyn just nodded and tears formed in her eyes. He opened his eyes, as if he knew she was about to cry. Her shoulders started to shake and tears made their way down her tired face.

"Caity.." Nate whispered and lifted up his left hand to wipe away her tears.

"You can't do that to me. You can't just…" Caitlyn muttered and sobs escaped her throat.

Nate felt his own tears almost escape his eyes, but he held them back and pulled Caitlyn into the small bed with him. She almost protested but he silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. I can't leave you, I **won't **leave you. Ever." Nate said looking directly into Caitlyn's blurry eyes.

Caitlyn hiccupped and said, "You can't promise me that. You could get shot, or stabbed or even blown up!"

Nate sighed and said, "You're right, I can't promise you that. I can promise you one thing though."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Really? What?"

Nate smiled and kissed her nose, "Look in the box."

She reached for the box he pointed to on the nightstand and opened it. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"I can promise you that I will love you forever, Caitlyn Gellar." He whispered, so softly he thought she wouldn't hear him.

He knew she heard him when tears rolled down her face.

"I can't really get down on one knee but…" He paused and looked in Caitlyn's eyes, "Caitlyn Gellar, will you marry me?"

Before he knew it, her lips were on his in an earth-shattering kiss.

Mitchie, Ella, Jason, and Shane had quickly followed Caitlyn to Nate's room. By the time they got there, Caitlyn was caressing Nate's cheek. They heard every word that she said.

"You can't do that to me. You can't just…"

Mitchie felt her own tears fall down her cheeks and Shane pulled her into a hug. Ella held onto Jason but listened intently to Caitlyn and Nate's conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. I can't leave you, I **won't** leave you. Ever."

That made Mitchie and Ella cry even harder, but the tears were tears of happiness. Nate had made it, despite that all odds were against him. The gang heard Caitlyn hiccup and say something heartbreaking, "You can't promise me that. You could get shot, or stabbed, or even blown up!"

Even Shane and Jason felt their own tears beginning to fall down their cheeks at Nate's response.

"You're right, I can't promise you that. I can promise you one thing though."

The girls turned around to watch the scene in their boyfriend's arms. They awed softly when Nate kissed Caitlyn's nose. They watched as Caitlyn reached for a box.

"Is that…?" Mitchie exclaimed softly.

"Yeah. We were coming to surprise her, you, and Ella." Shane replied softly.

They heard Caitlyn gasp as she saw the ring.


	13. Chapter 13: Why?

Why

Couple: Naitlyn

AN: I own nothing except the plot. Song is Why by Rascal Flatts and the quote is off of One Tree Hill.

Get to hotel, Sleep, get up early, load onto tour bus, drive for hours, unload tour bus, get ready for show, grab some dinner, rock out, and then repeat. Nate Black knew this schedule by heart. After all, he was one-third of the world's most popular band, Connect Three. He sighed as he drug his feet to the tour bus. Normally, he would be ready to move on into another city, but not today.

September fifth was not just an ordinary day, at least for Nate it wasn't. It wasn't a happy day, at all. Nate felt his throat constricting as he entered the tour bus. Mitchie and Shane were already snuggled up together on the sofa, looking happy as ever. Was that what him and Caitlyn would be doing if she were still here? Nate turned his head to the left and saw Jason and Ella talking about random things. He couldn't take this anymore. His brothers had their girlfriends with them and he had.. no one. He felt alone, all the time. He sighed to himself and put his bags on his bunk before sinking into a chair facing the window.

"Morning, Nate!" Mitchie chirped cheerfully, always the morning person.

Nate looked out the window, not saying a word. He couldn't believe it had been two years already. It seemed like just yesterday he had gotten that phone call.

"Nate?" Mitchie's worried voice rang.

"It's September fifth." Nate said softly and continued to look out the window.

"Oh. Mitchie just.. leave him alone, alright?" Shane whispered to his girlfriend.

"Why? What's so wrong with September fifth?" Mitchie asked.

"What's wrong with September fifth? _Everything_ is wrong with this day!" Nate shouted and ran back to the bathroom. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. To make matters worse, they were playing in her hometown that night. He couldn't breathe or sleep without her. He could barely function in this life without her laugh, or her smile.

"It's just a tough day for him. I'll explain later, alright?" Shane replied as he looked at the locked door of the bathroom.

Mitchie nodded and snuggled into Shane's chest, muttering something about what a beautiful day it would be.

He finally came out of the bathroom, but he was looking paler than usual. He had red, puffy eyes. He couldn't get her out of his head. He sat on his bed and his hands gripped at his hair. Why couldn't he have saved her? Why hadn't he d_one_ something?

"_Nate! Stop!" She giggled as her boyfriend tickled her._

_Nate just grinned at the curly-haired beauty and said, "Why?"_

"_Because you love me!" the girl grinned._

_Nate stopped tickling her and pulled her close, "I really do, Cait."_

_Caitlyn smiled softly and put a hand on Nate's cheek, "I love you, too."_

He gripped his hair tighter as he cried. He couldn't let go of the memories. She was _gone_ and that's all that mattered to him right now. It was all that had mattered to him over the past two years. He could care less about the music. What was music without Caitlyn? Nothing. That's exactly what it was.

Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. He could tell you who said it but who the hell really cares. He should be over it, right? Live and let go is the saying. He knew he was being unhealthy and unsociable by staying in his bunk, but he couldn't even manage up the strength to care.

That night as they were warming up, Nate couldn't help but feel nothing. No excitement, no joy in what he was about to do. He sat at the piano and stared at the keys. He wanted to scream, throw something or do _something_… something that wasn't what took him away from her.

"_Hello?" Nate laughed as he tried to walk away from his brothers._

_Shane and Jason laughed and continued to play a video game._

"_Nate?"_

_Nate froze at the voice. It was Caitlyn's mother. She never called him unless it had something to do with Caitlyn._

"_Mrs. Gellar, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly._

_Mrs. Gellar started crying and said, "It's Caitlyn, Nate. She—She—"_

"_She what?" Nate asked softly._

"_She killed herself."_

_With those three words, Nate's world fell apart._

"Hey, Nate?"

He sighed and looked up, "What do you want, Shane?"

Shane held up his hands defensively, "I just wanted to know if you want to go grab something to eat with me, Mitch, and Jase."

"No thanks." Nate snorted.

"Dude, this has got to stop." Shane said, crossing his arms.

Nate looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "What's got to stop?"

"Acting like your life doesn't matter anymore!" Shane exclaimed.

"It doesn't! Don't you get that? She _died_,Shane. She's not coming back and I can't do anything except play meaningless songs to even more meaningless audiences every day!" Nate shouted, slamming his hands on the piano keys.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you quit?" Mitchie asked, coming to stand by Shane on the stage.

"I.." Nate was speechless. He didn't know. He could easily quit the band. It looked like no one was stopping him.

"Because deep down, you know you love it. You just hate to admit it." Shane said.

Nate sighed then exclaimed, "Or maybe it's because my girlfriend killed herself while I was up here on this stage!"

Mitchie gasped, "What?"

"You heard me right, Mitchie. My girlfriend, a couple years ago, killed herself while I was on tour." Nate yelled.

Shane pulled Mitchie into his arms. She was shocked to the core. No wonder Nate had been acting strange that morning.

Nate sat down at the piano, "I wrote this song for her. I want you both to hear it and maybe you'll understand."

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light _

_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud _

_Now here we are gathered in our little hometown _

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd _

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin' _

_Was there anything I could have said or done? _

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking _

_A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song _

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen-year old _

_Roundin' third to score the winning run_

_You always played with passion no matter what the game _

_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun _

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin' _

_And was there anything I could have said or done?_

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking _

_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong _

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze _

_The golden sun is shining on my face_

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing _

_This old world really ain't that bad a place _

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending _

_And who am I to try to judge or explain? _

_Oh, but I do have one burning question _

_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? _

_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried _

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song _

_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song _

Somehow, Nate felt better than he had in two years. He wasn't happy, not in the least, but he knew she was watching over him. He also knew he loved her with his entire heart and always would.

"Nate," Mitchie exclaimed, "That was beautiful!"

Nate let a tear fall down his face, "Thanks."

"Go." Shane suggested.

"What?" Nate looked up at his brother.

"Go to her grave, Nate. Find the closure you need." Shane said.

"I can't just up and leave you guys—"

"Yes," Shane said softly, "You can and you will."

Nate made it to the cemetery, with little trouble. As soon as he found her grave, Nate's façade crumbled. His breathing got heavier and his vision blurred.

"Why, Caitlyn? Why'd you have to leave me? I'm lost without you." Nate exclaimed and fell to his knees by her grave.

He grieved all over again. He cried, screamed, bargained. In the end, he found himself tracing her name on her grave.

"Nate?"

His finger froze on the grave. He turned around and sighed in relief. It was Caitlyn's mother, not a crazy or obsessed fan like he imagined.

"Hey, Mrs. Gellar." He said softly and stood up.

"I was hoping you'd be here." She said and smiled at him softly, "It's a tough day for all of us."

He nodded, glancing at Caitlyn's gravestone for a brief moment before looking back at Mrs. Gellar.

"I found this in Caitlyn's room." Mrs. Gellar's voice cracked as she spoke her daughter's name.

She handed Nate an envelope with his name written on it. Nate took it with a shaky hand.

"I didn't read it," Mrs. Gellar promised, "I didn't want to intrude your privacy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gellar." Nate said truthfully and fingered the envelope in his hands, "I should leave and let you…"

Mrs. Gellar nodded as they said their goodbyes. Nate left, but not before noticing Mrs. Gellar break down at Caitlyn's grave.

_Dear Nate,_

_You're probably wondering why I did this. The truth is, I can't explain. I just feel this emptiness, you know? I feel like my life isn't worth it anymore. It has nothing to do with you, trust me. __I love you, so much__. I hate that I'm leaving you, more than anything. I've been in so much pain these past few months. My Dad hits me, Nate. I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't come to you. I didn't want to bother you. _

_I love you, Nate. Please don't stop singing because of me. You are an amazing singer and songwriter. Tell Shane and Jase that I'll miss them and their crazy antics. I have to go now. I'll miss you, but I want you to move on with your life. Find someone who loves you. I hope this note helps you, but I know the only thing that might help you right now would be me but we both know that isn't going to happen. I wish you everything you've ever wanted in life, Nate. Know that I'll always be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Caitlyn_


End file.
